A mix of both worlds
by Kates7896
Summary: I am not a Ape or a human. I am a mix. They have made me by mistake but what they had never guessed was that I was perfectly clever and I could learn just like any other. But where did I fit in and would I ever fit in in? that much I would have to find out for myself. (There may be romance later I haven't decided ) T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**ROTPOFA – beginnings**

I must have been a mistake. The keepers had always told me that. I was created when they were trying to take to immune systems of a primate and put it into a human being and create mutation they could use for immunisation. But to do this they had to mix the two DNA strands and create a being from it to collect the data from. They never quite got the result they were looking for instead they found a sub-species female that was neither human nor ape. This is where I come in. I was the result of the testing and mutations except I wasn't meant to survive I had too many of the ape genes in me to be used in the human treatment. But this wasn't noticed and I was kept as an experiment and it was not pleasant.

Every day I was kept in a glass and plastic box sometimes I would be let out if I was good but otherwise I was always in there. As I grew up I was taught more and more. I was a miracle and a mutant, the first to be a mix of chimp and human that seemed to have advanced abilities in terms of learning. I knew no different than being taught, eating and sleeping in that box, constantly being poked by beings covered in white. Being shot and being unconscious and waking up groggy and with a new scar along my skin and fur but I never knew why. What make it worse was that when I did see my reflection I looked like the people in black suits who came to stare at me. I looked like a human and yet a creature I saw in a box once. I tried signing that to the people through the glass but they just ignored me no matter how hard I pounded the glass. They only become worse towards me. More hitting me more needles and more prodding from the humans as I grew older. By the time I was turning five I could easily sign to others what I wanted and I could a good few words even if they sounded a little off. They didn't really care though they just carried on in their violent way and I would cower in the corner just hoping they would calm down. This was all I knew, this was my life till the day I died.

Little did I know that there was so much more to life. So much was to happen to me that I would hardly believe it would exist. My little child eyes were to see so much more in this world than the hate I had grown up with so far. I can only write it down now that Alex has taught me how to write more than the letter A. I can tell my story and continue telling it as it carries on writing itself. If you want to know my tale then carry on reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROTPOTA – Chapter 1**

"Get up mutant" the being in white yelled. I had heard someone call him by 'dav...' Something but to me he was the person in white. The one who got angry if I didn't do something when they asked. I heaved my body up off the edge my raggedy blanket falling off my body. The room was cold, it almost always was but you grow used to the temperature after a while. The little hatchway opened up along the clear plastic of the front of the cell. Breakfast. Today it was the funny looking and much less tasty squares, some mashed potatoes and part of a banana. Banana was a change usually it was just more square things. Quickly I looked both ways and seeing no-one I snatched the food. Sometimes if they saw my fingers they would hit them. I chewed my food slowly, saving the banana for last enjoying it and savouring the taste. Only once I tried saving food, I was beat for trying to save a cracker. You just took the food you were given and hoped it kept coming. Finishing what was on the plate I put it back on the ledge and sat down facing the glass.

My scar on my arm had started healing well now. The flesh was still pink but some of the hair had begun to grow back. It had become a clear red line where it had been cut. They always left scars, none of the ad been completely gone. I decided to leave it alone there was a chance I would make it worse, they never bandaged the wounds. Noise started to rattle up. More of the beings were coming, I shuffles up into the corner, pulling my cloth with me, fiddling with it waiting for them to come. Bright lights came on and I squinted against them, everything a bleach white harsh to even look at the floor. Peering past the light a being with short dark brown hair walked by rushing talking into a box. They didn't give a second glance towards me, sometimes that was a better option.

As the hours wore on more and more beings went by, rarely some people would stop and look at some screens, otherwise they carried on walking. My eyes had adjusted to the light and I was trying to count the wrinkles in my skin. They had taught me more numbers I was up to 34 now and getting closer to 100. Padding came up from the left hand side of my room, peering over I saw it was one being I could remember. But they were not nice being. I jumped onto the ledge and hid my face, fear running cold through my veins. I was still small and I could easily curl up onto the ledge, I little ball as I protected myself. The footsteps stopped. I curled up more. They tapped against the glass.

' _I will not look- I will not look' I repeated to myself in my head._

"Move or I will hurt you" they roared, voice gruff and sharp as the needles they poked me with. Reluctantly I looked up the lights harsh. They looked down on me and looked away from the gaze curling in on myself. I shuffled to the glass and looked up. Eyes met eye but not with compassion. He had the pack with him, so I knew exactly what was about to happen. The door unlocked and slowly opened up. I was meant to walk out the door and the leash would be tied round me but I didn't want that pain again. I stayed where I was shoved into the corner.

"Move you rotten mutant!" yelled the being, angry. But I stayed, although shaking with fear at the thought of what they would do, tears starting to fall down my cheeks and into my fur. He stopped his feet and moved to grab me.

I pulled against them. Going up into the ledge pulling against them as they went pulling my arm. Wrestling against them but I was no match to them I was weaker. He dragged me along the floor, I scrabbled against him. Another one got involved. Wrapping a rope on my arms I kept on struggling. I didn't want to go, not again. A heavy blow went against my arm the pain overwhelming I could feel blood seeping on my skin. Another blow on my head and I stopped fighting as they dragged me against the floor. The word was covered in haze, in and out of conscious thoughts. I saw things go by but the pain was too much for my body to handle. I vaguely saw the beings go by but we went a different way to usual. But we went past more boxes. Like mine. More cages with others in, they looked different to beings who had entangled me in ropes. They looked like me, but they didn't. They were different from the beings in white they looked different from me. As if half of me and no being in them. But they were gone as soon as I had seen them. I blacked out again only feeling the pain of the ropes and the gashes. My eyes opened again when I was shoved onto a table. Beings around me started strapping my arms down as I fought against it but I was easily overpowered. Signing for them to stop but they paid to attention. A prick in my arm and I lost all my strength I kept yelling out a no hoping someone would understand but they just ignored me. My vision was going black at the edges and they carried on prodding as slowly lost conscious

My eyelid were too heavy to open. Everything ached especially my head, but I had to get up or I would get hit that was what happened. Slowly I gained the energy to move my eyelids the lights even harsher than usual, I brought my hand up and rubbed my eyes and noticed the bruising around my wrists from the ropes. They stung but it was easily overpowered by the pain coming from my shoulder and head. The next thing was to move and sit up properly so I could see what damage they had done. My body was like a tonne of bricks. Slowly I got up using what little strength I had in my arms and I sat up sloughed over hanging my head waiting for the world to stop spinning. As soon as it did the rest of the room looked the same apart from the floor which had a trail of blood on it. My body however was a different story. All scratched up and fur all mattered, now littered with bruises and little cuts. I would eventually count them. There was a larger cut on my right wrist but luckily it had stopped bleeding. My legs seemed to have escaped any damage but they ached from fighting. Each breath seemed to make my chest worse from the restraints and breathing had shortened. The worst damage was on my upper right arm that's where they had cut me. It was held by stitches that were itching. It was about as big as my middle finger. I touched the skin which I instantly regretted, it stung even more and the white pain shot up my arm. Next my left shoulder had a large and deep bleeding graze what would take a while to heal and even longer for parts of fur to return back to the skin. My had had obviously been hit, deep throbbing came from the side of my head and brushing my fingers gently against the wound I knew it was bad I would just have to sleep on the other side to not aggravate it.

I shuffled up close to the glass and I saw my reflection staring back at me. I ran my hands down my fur going onto my neck trying to make it all go the same way. I saw myself staring back. I was not a being in white. My skin was leathery on my face and darker than the beings. My nose as different, my head was a different shape, patchy fur covered parts of my body while others was just pale skin. But my build was like the beings so were my hands and my feet were half of theirs but they were a different shape. I slumped down my hand went to my ears. They were so big and looked like they didn't belong to my face. I looked away from my scrawny damaged body turning to stare at the corner. No matter how much they taught me I would never be like the beings that hurt me. I may have only been five but I could sign almost any word I could count I knew how to live even though I was a child. Somehow I wasn't a being. I was a thing – I was a….

I was like what I saw before I passed out. Covered in dark fur, wrinkly faces, hands and short legs but string bodies. But what were they? I couldn't be one of them, I was to scrawny, not enough fur on my body. Who was I? What was I? Unless I was neither. What if I had the intelligence of the beings who hurt me mixed with the creatures I saw in the boxes. Could I be? It must be what I was. But it didn't matter as long as I was in tis box being tested on I would be a mutant and nothing I would do could change my weakness.

Pulling my body up the shelf, I pulled my cloth to me covering my body up and something was underneath a little toy. A teddy bear a being had said once. One of the nicer beings gave it me after I had been cut and put to sleep. Cuddled the thing closer to my body and curled up into myself trying to forget the pain and go to sleep. As my eyes slowly closed the lights went out leaving me in complete darkness as I went into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROTPOTA – chapter 2**

I woke up slowly the next morning. It must have been early because the bleaching lights hadn't been turned on yet. Instead there was just a little light coming from down the hall. Still quiet no beings making noise yet, they weren't here yet. But that meant breakfast wasn't here yet, so there wasn't really much point to get up yet. But once I opened my eyes there wasn't much chance of getting back to sleep anyway. Defeated I decided to pull myself up off the shelf, some of the strength had returned back into my arms so sitting up wasn't as much trouble. Moving my head however was a struggle, it ached and it didn't really help the way had slept. But not of it mattered as long the gash healed I would be fine. If I had counted right it had been three days since my last lesson so today I had one. The being who taught me was pleasant towards me, the one who looked through the glass and always scowled wasn't as nice however. Sometimes I was given a cookie if I was really good. That was something to look forward to.

Today was different. The humans hadn't come by at all. It had been about two hours since I had woken up and no-one had been past the glass looking at me or not. But the lights had already turned on, bleaching the world, blinding my eyes causing me to look away. What if they had all gone, there was just me in the building? Slowly wasting away as the humans forgot about me. There was never just me, always beings and those creatures I saw yesterday. The ones who looked like me but weren't the same, stronger than I was they must still be here. Nothing could escape these cages. Maybe if I tried calling one would come?

"Hello?" I hooted as loud as I could but that wasn't very loudly. It didn't sound like the beings talking more like a noise rattling past than a word. Nothing happed. It was deadly silent. I tried 3 more times, my voice growing hoarser and I ended up in a coughing fit, my body too weak to move afterwards. I hated being helpless like this. But there was nothing to do but to hope the beings would come back

So the beings hadn't left after all but they seemed to have little interest in me today. That was often a positive if they weren't interested. After a while one the beings who wore red shoes came by. The clicking on the floor echoed round until it stopped right outside my box. I knew who it was turning round to see them putting down the toy and leaving my blanket as well. Still crouched down nursing my cut arm she opened the hatch and out a plate on it. It smelt nice, even from here. Perching up on the ledge I leaned over and snatched the food pulling it close to me. Squares, again, more banana and grapes today. They were a big treat and they tasted amazing. I ate it all quickly, the being with red shoes didn't leave however she was staring at a box, it must have been important. Finishing off the grapes I put the plate back and they came and took it off me. But she didn't leave another being joined them, the one that scowled at me when I had lessons. Knowing they didn't like me I looked away and started stroking the toy for comfort. But they weren't going to leave me alone, the one with red shoes came and the door rattled and unlocked. Instead of dragging me out like they did yesterday they just opened the door and waited. Poking my head outside the door I knew what was coming, the other being stood with a pole that had rope coming out the bottom.

"Come on out no-ones gonna hurt you" she coaxed. This was wrong but I had a choice, either come out willingly and don't struggle or hide and possibly get hurt in the process. I went with the first option. Carefully I shuffled out to the door, leaving the bear hidden under my cloth, clinging to the door frame. With a harsh feeling of being snagged the rope was put around my neck tight and I limped along as the Being pulled me. The other one kept on saying good girl to me as went along, whilst I tried to stop struggling as it hurt my neck even more. We didn't go the same way as usual a longer way past more people, no-one noticed us as we went by they were all busy

"Ok subject 49. Lesson 214" the scowling being with long hair outside the glass room said. "The subject seems to remember all of the words signed to her in previous lessons."

 _*Well of course I did, I function perfectly well thank you*_ I said to myself. They always doubted how much I learned. I brought my focus back to the being in red shoes next to me as she tapped my shoulder, on skin not fur.

"Ok Dakota this is 35" she signed. I immediately signed back the next number. Numbers were easy to sign, I loved numbers. We managed to get up to 50, just and we went on to words again. I didn't mind this being they were nice to me and they used my name which was very rare. Continuing we had 12 new words and the Lucas tower as usual. But something was off about both beings they were distracted and the one outside the glass kept looking behind themselves, like they were anticipating something to happen. Then as if she was reading my questioning thoughts she picked up one of the smaller boxes they seemed to always carry around with them and started to talk quickly looking away from the room. The nicer being also seemed distracted by the talking outside not concentrating on what she was signing to me. I gently tapped her and signed * _what is wrong?*_

They signed back _* nothing *_ , gave me a cookie (one of the best treats) and walked out the room leaving a book which I started reading. Not long after they walked out the room and started shouting at the other and ran off. The other left not long after them two shouting. They didn't come back not for a long while. Just I, Dakota in a room with a book the being's clipboard. The book had suddenly become of less interest and clipboard instead was much better. It was about me. My records and what I was. I took the clipboard in my hands and started skimming over the writing.

 _*subject 49 – Dakota.*_

 _*Age – 5 years 2 months* *DNA mix – 41% chimpanzee 20% orangutan 39% human*_

 _*learning ability – below a humans* *aging 1 human year =_ _subject 49 aging*_

 _*purpose – mutated experiment to collect immunities. Subject will be grown up to point of maturity and then continuously harvested via, insertions to create vaccinations*_

I dropped the clipboard. That what I was, a mixed up experiment they would toy with and torture till the day I died. I broke down, crouching in on myself tears going my cheeks. By breathing became staggered aching my body with pain even more than I already felt from yesterday. I didn't know what to do. I could never escape this pain, this torture that I would have the rest of my life.

The door opening didn't even register in my mind nor did the cacophony of noise that followed. Hooting, the yelling and rattling, not even questioning where all of this noise was coming from or the being coming from behind me. The being grabbed me ripping new cuts into my skin and I started fighting them, I couldn't believe this I just thrashed crying wanting to get away from them. They hit me again harder than any time before. I stopped moving my stitches on my shoulder had broken my leg twisted funny. Pulling the rope around me and I was dragged against the floor harshly not fighting anymore with the pain. It was a different way again past the creatures I saw yesterday. I knew what they were now, they were chimpanzees or orangutans, and I was half of them. There were so many beings there all rushing by going past hitting me oblivious to it. But we stopped and the man went to get something and I saw s being shoot one of them another one being put on trolley. Would that happen to me? Were they going to kill me? I started struggling. I wanted to run away I started yelling help I was more afraid than ever before. Others came to me other chimpanzees were looking at me some afraid others were angry.

"Move her or I will sedate her!" one being shouted going and getting a needle. I didn't want to go asleep again never again. The being started dragging me again, bumping into others as I went by I just wanted to leave this chaos.

"Just put in here in there we'll sort her later "One yelled and I was shoved into another cage next to another cage with a chimpanzee in it. They were staring at me. Looking like they hated me. He had a horrible scar going down his eye, a white eye no black on it. His body was scarred just like mine. As I was staring he snarled at me looking like he could kill me and the door slammed shut behind me. I pulled myself up the shelves banging against the window, I couldn't yell anymore I stopped banging and noticed how much my arm was bleeding. It was a lot of blood in my fur and on my fingers. I lost my energy I couldn't believe what was happening by vision started to go fuzzy, my pink skin gone red with blood. I looked at my reflection and I saw a bloody and bruised mix of being and creature. More walked by and they easily ignored my signing for help. But eventually my weight became too much and I collapsed down, I would not sleep I just sat lay there watching and waiting for them to take me away.


	4. Chapter 4

_***what do you guys think of my story so far? Please if you have any ideas or comments send them me. No horrible things please. Thanks guys***_

 **ROTPOTA – Chapter 3**

Everyone seemed distracted. Not just the chimpanzee's but also the humans. That word felt foreign on my tongue, to me they had always been the creatures who had poked me, hit me, who seemed to frown so much it was as if their faces were stuck like that. The atmosphere was so full of anticipation you could almost see it come off everyone. Not just the chimpanzees unsure of what was going to happen to them, the humans seemed to be excited about something, maybe that was why there was so many humans about today. I could have watched them go by for what seemed and eternity. Head resting against uninjured arm in a fatal position staring out the glass watching everyone rushing by. Everything ached now, blood seemed to have got everywhere except in my body, head pounding I daren't move from where I was. Goodness knew what was going to happen now, I read the files and I was going to be killed.

In the last two hours 4 chimps had passed by the glass, all passed out on trollies going somewhere with humans in blue clothing. Whenever my nerves were up I would count things easily up to 50 now. There were more chimps as of the ones I could see there was about 12 of them. Varying in sizes and some had even noticed me. There was one across from me called Cornelia from what I could read on the door. She too looked scared, but she had the most beautiful eyes, bright green in colour. Maybe double my size she too stared out the glass watching the others go by. As soon as she saw the 5 chimp go by and be put back in a glass box she looked away, but not before looking at me, or eyes catching for a moment. I didn't blame her for looking at me scared I was a mutant mix, fur rubbed off bloodied and I looked slightly like the creatures who had captured her. There was someone else looking my way, the scarred ape who seemed to hat me. Feeling his gaze I turned my head to meet his vision. He stood up proud, but he seemed to have a hunch in his back. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, his eyes sweeping over my curled up body and then looking out the glass again huffing as the humans went by.

His reaction to me didn't matter to me. I just lost interest and continued to count the beings outside. The light make my eyes ache with the intensity, white boxes across reflected the light. The smell in here was different too it was artificial like the room they took me too where they poked me with needles. I didn't like this place it was too much but I would not sleep. Not with all this noise the less I concentrated on the noise, the more it seemed to grow. More yelling, more alarms, more noise. I just curled up more ad hoped it would all go away.

( _Third person pov)_

The apes had go into the building. Raging, led by Caesar. Running attacking trying to find those who had been taken by the labs. Caesar was desperate he just wanted to see Cornelia alive and get the rest out of the testing

( _First person POV)_

'Crash!' I heard the noise piercing my eardrum making me aware of the chaos. I looked up and saw humans running wild papers everywhere. Lights flashes and a siren had started going. What was going on? Confused I pulled my exhausted body up going along the shelfs up to the glass. It was just a mess, no idea what was going on. Chimpanzees started banging against the glass, yelling as they ran by rattling the boxes willing to escape.

A giant crash took over the rest of the noise on my right, looking through the glass I could see glass shattered and as the final humans ran and fled I saw them. Chimpanzees. Lots of the making as much noise as they could. One smashed the control panel releasing all of the door locks. Chimpanzees started escaping the cages others pulling the doors off the very hinges. A complete ruckus ensued of yelling, alarm, glass shattering piercing my ears. I had to get out of here, carefully I pulled my body up trying not to jostle my arm and possibly start the bleeding again. Looking out I saw the scowling ape with the scarred white eye escape and I started yelling at the top of my lungs. As loud as I could with my already weak voice banging with my fist, pink skin even paler than before. However any sound that I made was easily swallowed up by the noise the other chimpanzees were making. If I carried on like this I would quickly pass out,

* _I am not going to sleep*_ I repeated in my head but my vision was already beginning to blur.

In a desperate hope I started to sign help, just as my voice gave out, with the little energy I had left in a plea for just someone to help. No-one was answering. Tears started falling from my eyes as I realised no-one outside would help. They would go and escape and the humans would kill me. My throat was just too hoarse to yell anymore and I looked away from the glass, hope was lost of leaving this abusive lab.

A loud crash met my ears. Immediately I went to cover my ears to which my arm started bleeding again profusely. I looked up and my body uncurled more only to see a chimpanzee staring at me through what was once the door. He looked different than the others, larger with darker skin and orange fur butt with an angry determined face. I tried to cower away, fearful of what he may do to, but my body was just too weak to do so. I closed my eyes clutching my hands and just listening to what was happening. The noise had calmed down and only a few chimpanzees must have remained.

The orange chimpanzee moved closer, I heard him and slowly I turned around looking at him, his eyes staring right back at mine.

"Who did this to you?" he signed. I merely stared back at him surprised that he could sign. Only two beings I had met had ever been able to sign.

Meekly I pulled my body up with my aching arms and replied "humans"

He snorted at the word, almost angry it seemed. What if he attacked because I was half human? I was quick to shield myself from him attacking like the humans did because I was a mutant. The blows never came. Instead I felt fur rub against my stinging sensitive skin. Scared I looked up only to see that he had curled my arms around me and began to pick me up, bringing me close to his body. I clung o to his fur unsure of what to do, No-one had ever done this before. Protectively he wrapped an arm around me and started walking out of the glass box. My brain mixed with thoughts and emotions, why would he do this? I was a mutant no-one could ever care for me. Unsure I looked around only to see that he had walked out of the box and over to a chimpanzee, standing on his hind legs yelling something as others continued to escape the labs.

"She is injured badly" signed the orange chimpanzee I was cling to as if he was my lifeline between life and death – which he was.

"What is she?" I saw the other chimp sign back, like Cornelia he had piercing green eyes and a stern look upon his face and I broke eye contact.

"A human experiment" replied the one carrying me. My heart dropped at the word experiment, they just reminded me of what I actually was. Something gone wrong. But the harshness in the apes face lessened and a thoughtful face replaced it, like the ones humans gave whilst staring into the glass boxes.

"Be careful with her" the green eyed chimpanzee replied and he went hurtling down the corridor. One I had not seen before, but we were not far behind him. The orange chimpanzee followed him along the corridor, more shattered glass and noise coming and I hid my face but I was finally going to escape this place. A few tears escaped my left eye down my face but for the first time they were not tears of fear but rather relief of escaping the prison I had been forced to call home.


End file.
